hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshi Party 4
Yoshi Party 4 is the first game in the Yoshi'' Party'' series, and the first for the Nintendo GameCube. It follows the original style of board-game gameplay, as well as the use of many items and minigames. The game's goal, as with most of the others, is to collect the most stars. It is also the first Yoshi Party game to allow players to team up. Contents hide * 1Plot * 2Playable characters ** 2.1Beach Volley Folley exclusive * 3Boards * 4Items * 5Spaces * 6Extra Room ** 6.1One Player (Whomp's Basement Brouhaha) ** 6.2Multiplayer (Thwomp's Backroom Ball) ** 6.3Other * 7Minigames * 8Staff * 9Gallery * 10Media * 11Reception * 12References to previous games * 13References in later games * 14Pre-release and unused content * 15Trivia * 16External links Plotedit "Toad, Koopa, and a whole host of party patrons have arrived on the mysterious Party Cube to celebrate your Birthday Party!" "But giving you presents would be way too easy, so you're going to have to win the presents by playing a game or two!" "Now let's get this party started!" Mario and company are enjoying the outdoors when a mysterious cloud forms in the distance. As the cloud moves closer, a giant bag appears to be floating in the sky. The bag opens up to reveal Toad, Koopa, Goomba, Shy Guy, and Boo, who invite Mario and the gang to party in the Party Cube. It's the player character's birthday and each host wants to give a present to him/her, but he/she must play in each host's board and win a special minigame to get the present. The player character manages to get every single present from each host, but Bowser shows up and threatens to steal every present the player has, unless the player agrees to go to Bowser's board and win, and the player accepts Bowser's challenge. The player manages to win and Koopa Kid congratulates the player for winning, but Bowser tricks the player into believing that he took all of the player's presents and the two fight in a final battle. The player manages to beat Bowser and he runs away and leaves one present behind. Koopa Kid explains that Bowser never took the player's presents. Toad then appears and said that there is still someone who didn't give their gift to the player. The lights suddenly turn off, cueing a spotlight, then Toad points to the sky and a Star is seen, zipping across the sky revealing a constellation of the character's winning pose. The epilogue shows the five hosts without their costumes, following after the moving Party Cube. After a few seconds, the Party Cube blasts off into space, never to be seen again. 308px-Toad - Mario Party 10.png Bowser GO.png Old style Ludwig.png Old style Marie.png Mary.PNG Old school mimmy.png Go Tessie bear.png Yoshi run and wave by nintega dario-dbi59cv.png Boardsedit Itemsedit Spacesedit Extra Roomedit Thwomp and Whomp have a room full of bonus minigames. These minigames can be played alongside two bonus boards. Their minigames are: One Player (Whomp's Basement Brouhaha)edit * Jigsaw Jitters * Barrel Baron * Mushroom Medic * Doors of Doom * Bob-omb X-ing * Goomba Stomp Multiplayer (Thwomp's Backroom Ball)edit Thwomp's Backroom Ball is like the rest of the game modes except it doesn't feature minigames, therefore the player has to stay on the game board for the entire time. * Mega Board Mayhem * Mini Board Mad-Dash * Challenge Booksquirm * Panel Panic Otheredit Also featured is a bonus volleyball game, hosted by a Ztar. Finally, players are able to access the Present Room, which allows them to view all the presents that the player has accumulated throughout the Story Mode for each character. Category:Games